clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Party 2013
The Puffle Party 2013 is a party in Club Penguin, the fifth annual Puffle Party. It began on March 21, 2013, and it will end on April 2, 2013. It was confirmed in the Club Penguin Magazine Issue 14. PH is the mascot for the party. The Rainbow Puffle will be up for adoption at the party, on a cloud that penguins who are Puffle Pros and complete the Puffle Care Quest will get to by launching out of the Rainbow Cannon on the Puffle Hotel rooftop. The Puffle Hotel will be a permanent building composed of three rooms after the end of the party. Free Items Trivia *There are three special limited time emoticons again, being the Rainbow Puffle Emote, the O Berry emote and the rainbow emote. *On April 1, the design of some rooms will be funny for April Fools' Day, as confirmed by Polo Field. *The Puffle Play Zone returned from the Puffle Party 2012, and members are able to transform into a puffle again. *You must become a Puffle Pro and launch yourself out of the Rainbow Cannon in order to adopt a Rainbow Puffle. *A week before Puffle Party started, Rainbow Puffles started coming down from the sky at the Dock, Beach, and the Forest. *The last free Puffle given away at a party was the Brown Puffle at the Wilderness Expedition in 2011. *Strangely, just like last year's party, there are still balloons at the Dance Lounge even though Brown puffles are afraid of balloons. *Members who transformed into piffles, and clicked themselves, there would be a background. This was the first time there was, for last year, there was no background. Glitches *A week before the party started, there was a glitch enabling you to get the Party Puffle stamp even before the party has started. You had to walk your puffle to the room where the party room of that puffle was going to be. For example, walking your Green Puffle to the Beacon would get you the stamp. You would get the stamp, even though the party had not started yet! *Penguins could not access the Puffle Hotel when Club Penguin updated, however this has been fixed. *The Puffle Play Zone is called Lock Down and has music from Operation: Blackout, this glitch has been fixed. *When you go to the beacon, all music in Club Penguin cuts off. You can't hear any music or sounds. This glitch had been fixed *When entering the Puffle Play Zone and selecting a Brown Puffle, the puffle will appear to be a Rainbow Puffle a split second. * There is a glitch that if you went on the treadmill without your puffle you would be walking on the treadmill. However, this is probably a permanent feature. *Sometimes if you turn into a puffle, you will turn into an Old Blue penguin and you still as a penguin with the Old Blue color (if you go to another room, you are now a puffle that you picked). *If you went to the couch on the Rooftop Pool and sit, your Puffle would awaken. Though you would still hear snoring. *On March 22nd, 2013, some penguins had to redo Task 2 because Club Penguin was unable to save the setting that you have already completed it. *On March 22, 2013, some penguins got to Cloud Forest, but it is unknown how to do this glitch. Gallery Sneak Peaks Screenshot_at_Feb_15_14-46-59.png|Polo Field confirming it. CP puffle 2013.PNG|Three sneak peeks posted by Polo Field on the What's New Blog (note the orange Puffle hair in the middle, a picture of a Puffle on the right, and a machine of some sort on the left). Piscinepuffle-1362507408.png|A sketch of the Puffle Hotel Roof. Construction 7a2i1GM.png|Construction of the Puffle Hotel at the Plaza (phase 1) PlazaPHPhase2.png|Construction of the Puffle Hotel at the Plaza (phase 2) Rainbow Puffle Spotted PuffleRAINBOW11.png|Rainbow Puffle spotted at the Dock. RainbowPUFFLE2.png|Rainbow Puffle spotted at the Ski Village RAINBOWPUFFLE3.png|Rainbow Puffle spotted at the Forest. Rooms Arcade Puffle Party 2013.PNG|Arcade Beach Puffle Party BUG.png|Beach Puffle Party Beacon.png|Beacon Box Dimension PP.png|Box Dimension Cave Button OFF.png|Cave Button OFF Cave Button ON.png|Cave Button ON Cove Puffle Party.png|Cove Dance Club Puffle Party 2013.PNG|Dance Club Dock Puffle Party 2013.PNG|Dock Iceberg Puffle Party.png|Ice Berg Puffle Party Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Ski Hill Puffle Party.png|Ski Hill Lodge Puffle Party.png|Ski Lodge Ski Village Puffle Party 2013.PNG|Ski Village Snow Forts Puffle oparty.png|Snow Forts Plaza Puffle Party 2013.PNG|The Plaza Town Puffle Party 2013.PNG|Town Puffle_Hotel_Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa Puffle_Hotel_Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Lobby PH.PNG|Puffle Hotel Lobby Puffle Feeding Room'.PNG|Puffle Feeding Area Puffle Play Zone Room.PNG|Puffle Play Zone Cloudforest.png|Cloud Forest Transformation Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Black.png|Black Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Blue.png|Blue Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Brown.png|Brown Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Green.png|Green Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Orange.png|Orange Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Pink.png|Pink Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Purple.png|Purple Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Red.png|Red Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle White.png|White Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Yellow.png|Yellow Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Rainbow.png|Rainbow Puffle Newspaper Articles File:AprilFools.png|The advertisement in the Club Penguin Times with the April Fools' joke. Happy New Year!.png|The article where PH is seen examining strange feathers. Hotel Announcement Part 1.png|"Puffle Hotel Announcement" in Issue #384 of The Club Penguin Times Hotel Announcement Part 2.png|"Puffle Hotel Announcement" Part 2 in Issue #384 of The Club Penguin Times. New_Puffle_Species.png|"New Puffle Species" in Issue #385 of The Club Penguin Times. New_Puffle_Species_2.png|"New Puffle Species" Part 2 in Issue #385 of The Club Penguin Times. Puffle_Hotel_Construct_News.png|"Puffle Hotel Construction" in Issue #385 of The Club Penguin Times. Upcoming Events PP2013 March 14.png|Upcoming Events, Issue #386. Majestic Rainbow Puffles 1.png|"Majestic Rainbow Puffles" in Issue #386 of The Club Penguin Times. Majestic Rainbow Puffles Party 2.png|"Majestic Rainbow Puffles" Part 2 in Issue #386 of The Club Penguin Times. Puffle Hotel Excitement.png|"Puffle Hotel Excitement Grows" in Issue #386 of The Club Penguin Times. Emoticons Emoticons Rainbow 2013.png|Rainbow Emoticon Oberry.png|O-Berry Emoticon Emoticons Rainbow Puffle.png|Rainbow Puffle Emoticon Homepage Club Penguin's Homepage background before the Puffle Party 2013.png|Club Penguin's homepage background before the Puffle Party 2013. Puffle_Party_2013_Homepage.png|The homepage for the party. Log-in Screens PP2013 LIS.png|The first Log-in Screen for the party. Login2 PP13.png|The second Log-in Screen for the party. Log Out Screens Jdfhgjksdg.PNG|The first Log Out Screen, which shows a Rainbow Puffle. Rainbowadoptlogoff.png|The second Log Out screen, which shows the Puffle Groomer Outfit, Gourmet O'Berries and Rainbow Puffle. Membership pop-ups RPuffleMemberpopup.png|When going to the Rainbow Cannon. PH Spotted 1joshuarulesMeetsPH-TP1stTimeInFlocoDeNeveRooftop.png|PH spotted in the Puffle Hotel Roof in the portuguese server Floco de Neve. MEETINGPH2.png|PH spotted in the Puffle Hotel Roof on server Arctic Videos File:Puffle Party 2013 - Official Trailer (GCTV)|The official commercial for the party. File:Sneak Peek Puffle Party|Businesmoose and Polo Field's sneak peek video for the party. See Also *Puffle Hotel *Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) *Rainbow Puffle *Puffle Parties *List of Parties and Events in 2013 SWF Construction *Plaza, March 7th *Plaza, March 14th Music *Main Theme *Beach, Beacon, Dock, Iceberg *Pet Shop *Ski Hill, Ski Village *Puffle Hotel Lobby *Puffle Hotel Spa *Puffle Hotel Roof *Cloud Forest *Cove *Ski Lodge Category:2013 Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Puffle Party Category:Puffle Hotel